User talk:Captain Redhorn
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' User:Captain Redhorn page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 12:13, August 6, 2011 Fair Winds Welcome Hey Red!. Glad to see you on this wiki. Hope ye can make this wiki even better. Love the guild banner btw. Will Swordstealer 12:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) what server where u on when u got all thoes famedDerrick von bob 21:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC)derrick von bob Thank you everyone for the warm welcomes, and Derrick I get most of my famed weapons on different quiet or sometime ideal servers such as Caicos Cortevos Bequermo Kokojillo and Angassa. I am almost always looting at tormenta.Captain Redhorn 00:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy, wanna cannon defense sometime? I've been trying to get rev ram and I got to level 62 with a my friend, a guildmember and a basic dude but I only getting haunted ram. Im PST so tell me which server which time and ill be there if I can make it because cannon defense games take a long time. Ahoy, wanna cannon defense sometime? I've been trying to get rev ram and I got to level 62 with a my friend, a guildmember and a basic dude but I only getting haunted ram. Im PST so tell me which server which time and ill be there if I can make it because cannon defense games take a long time. (Jack Cannon 01:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC)) Hey i was wondering if you wanted to play cannon defense and help me get a good cannon ram thx. P.S. My main pirate is will cabinburn CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk 03:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Whoa... this is a weird font... anyways, I'm no pro but I'd love to help you guys (and get a nice cannon ram for myself). If we can find one more pirate it will be easier. I'll get back to you guys later- I won't forget about you- once my schedule clears up a little. Captain Redhorn ok cool saturday it is at say..... 2:00pm what server tho CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 17:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Re:Signature Copy the source code of this signature and paste it into your signature box, which you can find in your preferences. Remember to check the custom signature box. - Talk TY BRIGGS!! :D http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111211185437/piratesonline/images/2/28/CaptRedhorn.png 20:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Use the code, not the URL. eatsern time CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 21:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) yeah ill totally play CD with you. So Saturday 2pm EST Kokoros, right? I'll be there! Jack Cannon 02:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) hey captain, when I showed up no one was in sight or in the game. I was on kokoros on padres. Jack Cannon 16:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) wait nvm sorry. Sorry Redhorn I got a runtime error :( im coming back tho Jack Cannon 21:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC)